The Princess of Winlan and the Prince of Thieves
by Father Hulk
Summary: Karn lovers rejoice! Karn shares his past with Nina, and they eventually come to love each other. PG for suggestive content. RR Please!


****

The Princess of Winlan and The Prince of Thieves

By Father Hulk

**__**

A/N: So, here's my latest endeavor: A one shot Nina/Karn-er. Has it been done before? I don't know. But, here we go anyway. Note: These characters and settings are not mine, they are the propertai of Capcom. But the story is mine and mine alone, so…Ha!

It was midnight, and the moon sat high over the world. A mild breeze ruffled the trees in the darkness, and the Bulla retreated into their caves, huddling together for warmth. In the peacefulness, you wouldn't know of all the evil brewing in the world, and of the bloody war that raged on even in the shadows.

Princess Nina sat on a log at the campsite where she and the others in her party decided to make camp for the night. They were all exhausted, having just restored warm weather to Spring, a town deep in a western valley, but Nina could not sleep. She sat there, gazing into the fire, deep in thought. What would become of them when their task was done? Would they even finish their mission successfully? 

At that time, a shadow passed briefly across the grass, and Nina looked up to see Karn the thief walking quietly past the tent. He tiptoed over to the bags with the dried food in it and began rummaging around.

"Some thief you are," Nina called to him playfully. "Even I can hear you stealing that food."

"I'm not stealing," he called back. "I'm just getting a snack. I couldn't sleep."

"Well that makes two of us."

Karn plopped himself down across from her with a piece of dried ham. "Hey," he said.

"Hey. What's keeping _you_ awake?"

Karn chuckled. "Well, I don't know… I guess now I'm afraid that a monster will come into _my_ dreams as well. After all, we've only had to put a stop to that, what, twice?"

Nina giggled. "Yeah."

Karn smiled. "No, actually, I just had too much on my mind, that's all."

Nina became curious. "Like what?"

Karn shook his head. "It's nothing… Don't worry about it."

A silence passed between them for a while, and Nina watched as the light of the flickering flames danced across Karn's face. He seemed very deep in thought, and he would gaze into the fire with his chin in his hands, giving a deep sigh every now and again. Nina was fascinated at this change in Karn, who was usually the jokester and wise guy of the group.

"I don't sleep well at night anymore," he said finally. "Not just this night."

"Why?"

"I have nightmares… about my past. About my parents."

Nina shifted so that she was sitting next to him. "Do you want to talk about it? Maybe you'll feel better."

Karn shook his head. "I can't. It's just… too painful. I've never told anybody. I don't think anybody would understand."

Nina smiled in the firelight. "Well if you can't talk to me, who will you talk to? Gobi?"

Karn chuckled. "No, not Gobi. Well… just promise me one thing, okay?"

"Sure."

"Promise me you won't think any less of me because of what I tell you, okay?"

Nina placed her hand on top of his. "You have my word."

"Well, this is what happened…"

The world's greatest thief, Allister Bail, and his wife Emily lived in a small encampment of thieves 20 miles away from the city of Bleak. They were a rich couple, thanks to Allister's thieving skills, and they were very happy because they had just given birth to their first child, Karn. They would raise him to be a great thief, just like his father, perhaps even greater.

As Karn grew up, he was loved by all the members of the thieving clan, and everyone took part in teaching him the skills he would need to become a great thief. Karn had everything he could ever want. Every day, Allister came home with new treasures and money to provide for his family. And so the family lived a happy life.

One evening during Karn's sixth year, Karn and his mother were startled away from preparing dinner by several explosions and earthquakes coming from outside the encampment.

"What is it, Mommy?" Karn asked with fear in his voice.

"I don't know!" she cried, and just at that time, Allister came stumbling into the tent. 

"Emily! We have to flee!"

"Why? What is wrong?" Emily asked in fear.

"The Dragon armies are coming! They've found our encampment! Come on, throw your coats on and let's go! You too, Karn."

Karn struggled to get into his thin coat, and began stuffing coins into the pockets. He quickly began to cut open a money pouch with his father's knife.

"I've warned the others," Allister was saying as he tore down everything that would give away their presence, "Most of them have left already. Elion said he had a friend in the Fae tribe, and he would ask her to send birds over to help evacuate the rest. Now let's go!" Knocking out the tent poles, Allister ran outside, and Emily, scooping up Karn in her arms, dashed after him. They saddled their horse and rode off into the night. 

They had been riding at full gallop for twenty minutes when a bolt of lightning struck the ground before the horse. The horse whinnied and turned around so quickly that it threw off the trio onto the ground. It then galloped off in the other direction. Before any of them could get up, another bolt of lightning struck the ground not two feet away. Allister shielded his wife and child with his body and rolled out of the way.

"Show yourself!" Allister demanded, drawing his dagger. A figure in a black cloak appeared out of the shadows, a gleaming sword in his hand. "Come on then!" Allister dared him. "Emily, get back."

"You cannot win," the figure said in a cold, steely voice. "Now, surrender!"

"Never!" Allister roared, and gripping the blade of his dagger, he flung it at blinding speed towards the man. The shadow blocked it easily with his sword, and began advancing on Allister, who was now weaponless. Allister leapt forward with a shout, as if to tackle the man, but the man stepped aside and slashed into Allister's back as he passed him.

"NO!" Emily cried.

"Daddy!" wept Karn.

Now, the man turned on Emily. "Pretty woman," he whispered. "Shall I have some fun with you before I kill you? I think I shall."

"No," Emily whispered, trembling, "No, you stay away from me!"

"Pretty lady!" the man repeated, and began advancing.

Karn's heart was thumping like a drum. He still clenched his father's knife in his right hand… he had neglected to put it down after his mother had grabbed him. He did not have much skill as a fighter, but the man's back was to him, and he could leap forward and plunge the knife into his back right now, and save his mother.

The man advanced further.

Karn clenched the knife, sweating and trembling. He wanted to stop this evil man, but… the fear that had fallen on him was clenching around his heart like a fist, and he was frozen solid. He finally came out with a scream: "Don't hurt my mommy!!!"

The man stopped and turned, grinning as he saw the frightened six year old holding a knife. "Going to put that knife in me, boy?" he asked. 

"You leave my mommy alone!" Karn repeated.

The man spread his arms. "Come, then. Kill me with your knife!"

Karn found his courage at last, and charged forward. The ground exploded at his feet, and he cried out and bolted the other way, fleeing into the night, away from the evil man and his mother's screams. He ran, and he ran, and he ran, until he collapsed on the banks of a small pond. And there he lay.

"The next thing I remembered, I was waking up inside the house of the Elder of Bleak." Karn said. "He told me he found me a half-mile from the city, and he took me in. I lived with them ever since." He wiped a tear from his eye.

"Now, why would I think less of you because of that?" Nina asked softly.

"Because I was weak!" Karn exclaimed. "I could have saved my mother! But… I didn't… I was… afraid." He put his face in his hands.

"You were only a child," Nina said, putting her hand on his shoulder. "There wasn't anything you could have done."

Karn remained silent, and resumed staring into the dying flames. Finally, he got up. "Thanks for hearing me out, Nina. I'd better get some sleep."

"Me too." she agreed, and she rose from her stump and emptied the water bucket onto the fire. Then they walked back to the campsite together.

"Hey," Nina said when they reached Karn's tent, "Feel better, ok?"

Karn smiled. "I'll try. Thanks Nina." She gave him a quick hug, and then they retired to their separate tents.

Karn was up early the next morning. He busied himself mending his spare set of clothing, which he had torn the other day in a battle. A little later, Ryu approached him.

"Hey Karn, we're going to buy supplies in Prima. Will you and Nina stay and look after the campsite?"

Karn nodded. "Sure. Where is Nina, anyway?"

Ryu looked back at the tents. "She's still asleep. Anyway, we'll be back before noon."

"Okay. Hey get me a new Tri-Dagger, okay? Mine's all dinged up."

"You got it." Ryu said as he walked towards the road.

"And a Horned Hat!" Karn called after him. Ryu raised his hand in acknowledgement.

Karn continued to repair his clothes, whistling to himself. All of a sudden, he heard a scream from the campsite.

"It's Nina!" he cried, and he dashed to her tent, only to find it empty. "Nina?" he shouted, looking around. "Nina? Where are you?" She screamed again, and he followed the sound of it into the woods. He finally found Nina. She was being held from behind by a Dark Dragon soldier, and she was struggling.

"Karn!" She cried. "Help me! Please!"

Karn wasted no time in drawing his dagger, but the feel of the dagger in his right hand and the scene in front of him suddenly brought his nightmares rushing to his head, and his mind grew hazy with fear. He stood there dumbly, trembling, staring at his dagger. Suddenly, he was six years old again.

"Karn, what are you waiting for!" Nina called desperately. The soldier had now turned her around and was attempting to rip her clothes off. His intentions were quite clear.

Karn was frozen in place, and clouds were forming in his mind, and the fear had again taken hold of his heart. He wanted to save Nina, just like he could have saved his mother. But he was afraid, oh so afraid. He was unable to move.

Through the haziness in his mind, he heard Nina begin to scream. The screams pierced his subconscious, echoing like deafening bells. Again and again the bells would ring, and the hammers of the bells beat against his brain, and all at once the clouds dissipated, his hear was beating, and there was the knife, ready in his hand.

Karn charged forward, yanking the man away from Nina. He punched him square in the face, and the man fought back and they struggled, and Karn kicked the man in the genitals and then thrust his knife firmly through the soldier's heart. He fell to his knees, and then collapsed on the forest floor.

Karn stood there, sweating, catching his breath. He threw the knife to the ground, and approached the fallen soldier. Even though he knew he was dead, Karn kicked the man sharply several times, releasing his anger. He looked to the sky and whispered, "That was for you, Mom." 

All at once, Karn was tackled from behind and knocked to the ground.

"My hero!" Nina swooned, kissing his cheek again and again. "My brave hero!"

Karn laughed. "It was nothing really."

"Don't be silly, Karn." she said. "You were very brave." Their eyes locked for a few blissful seconds before Nina kissed him on the lips softly. Karn brushed her hair aside and returned the kiss. They sat up and wrapped their arms around each other as they continued to kiss. Nina sighed contentedly. She had always thought Karn was a handsome young man, but now she loved him and could kiss him all day.

Suddenly, a group of birds squawked in the trees, reminding them that they were sitting in the middle of the forest. Nina slowly broke the kiss and stood up. "Come on, we should get out of here."

"All right." Karn said, and they walked hand-in-hand back to the campsite.

"Well, it looks like Ryu and the gang aren't back yet," Karn observed. They found a spot to sit under a shady oak tree.

"Now, where were we, my brave thief?" Nina asked, pulling him close.

"Right about here," he replied, and they began to kiss again.

**THE END!!!**

© 2004 by PDG Network in association with the St. Eva Church of Essex, NJ. All rights reserved. Violators will be fed to Deathevans.


End file.
